Héroes
by Ayrin99
Summary: CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL EPISODIO 2X22 One-shot de como imagino que se siente Kara después de todo lo ocurrido durante esa tarde, sobre todo después de que hubiese luchado de aquella manera para intentar conseguir su propósito, mantenerle a salvo.


Abrió la puerta del apartamento esperando escuchar su voz, pero nada rompió el silencio que lo sumía todo, ni siquiera el más mínimo susurro, por lo que de nuevo se recordó a si misma lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, sintiendo como las ganas de derrumbarse se adueñaban de ella, pero intentó ser fuerte, de verdad que lo intentó. Sin embargo, en apenas unos segundos, las lágrimas volvieron a ser presentes en sus ojos, volviendo a encontrar su camino por sus mejillas a la vez que ella se sentaba en el sillón sin querer hacer nada.

Pensó que tal vez la televisión la distrairía lo suficiente como para bloquear todos aquellos recuerdos que se querían abrir paso en su mente, pero todo fue a peor. "Héroe" de National City, sí, así era como la denominaban tras su "victoria" contra los daxamitas, pero ¿a qué coste lo era? Bien era sabido por todos, por ella misma, que la mayoría de soldados que estaba en las calles luchando tenían familia, que tan solo seguían órdenes y que jamás hubiesen imaginado que iban a ser tratados con aquella crueldad, pues su muerte no dejaba de ser lenta y dolorosa, además, ¿Quién la daba el poder para hacerlo?¿Para matar a gente inocente? Jamás se había manchado las manos de sangre de esta manera, ni siquiera trabajando para el DEO. No, nunca había matado a nadie a propósito y jamás se la había pasado por la cabeza el hacerlo.

Suspiró, sinceramente, cuando Lena la entregó el mando, supo que todo estaba en sus manos, pero pensó que no sería necesario, tal vez útil como amenaza, pero nada más, jamás imaginó que lo apretaría, que lo pondría en funcionamiento. Todavía tenía ese recuerdo demasiado nítido, su mirada pidiéndola que lo hiciera aún sabiendo lo que sucedería. Aunque si era sincera, no creería poder olvidar nada delo ocurrido esa tarde por mucho que quisiese hacerlo.

Había derrotado a Rhea, lo había conseguido, pero su lucha no era para esto, era para mantenerle a él con ella y había fallado, pues por mucho que lo había intentado, él no estaba y podría asegurar que no estaría, nunca. Debía aceptarlo, le había perdido, lo había hecho por su decisión, por querer terminar con todo, pensando que, tal vez su hermana iba a ser capaz de mantenerle con vida, pero estaba equivocada, puede que si hubiesen tenido más tiempo... Recordaba como tosía ahogándose cada vez más, la voz de su hermana diciéndola que no había nada que se pudiese hacer para salvarle, por lo que no la quedó otra cosa si pretendía mantenerle con vida.

La nave en la que él había llegado, ese era su plan de huida, enviarle lejos de ella, pero saber que continuaba con vida, necesitaba sacar algo positivo de todo esto y eso era lo único que tenía.

Cerró los ojos soltando todas las lágrimas contenidas, recordando los primeros días que había pasado con él, lo arrogante que le había parecido en esos momentos, comparándole con aquel que se había despedido de ella. El Príncipe de Daxam había muerto allí, la persona que ella conoció ya no tenía nada que ver con él, que, a pesar de tener rasgos que todavía permanecían, quería ser una mejor persona que la que había sido. Muchas veces se lo había dicho, que el estar con ella le había otorgado esa oportunidad de convertirse en mejor persona y, después de lo que había visto hoy,estaba segura de que estaba preparado para ser el héroe que había entrenado y en el que tantas esperanzas había puesto, ya que, debía reconocerlo, sabía que en algún momento lo conseguiría.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar sus palabras en el momento que se ofreció a entrenarle e incluso a ayudarle con todo, _"Un chico de Daxam y una chica de Krypton trabajando juntos"_. Sí, era extraño para todos, pero si ellos, supervivientes de sus respectivos planetas no mostraban tolerancia el uno por el otro, ¿quién lo haría?

Sinceramente,si a ella la hubiesen dicho que se iba a enamorar del malcriado y arrogante príncipe del que tantas historias había escuchado cuando era pequeña, no lo hubiese creído, es más, se hubiese negado a hacerlo, pero estaba tan equivocada.

Había sido lento, sin embargo, en el momento en el que empezó, no pudo frenarlo y sí, su hermana tenía razón en que se empeñó en distraerse con cualquier cosa para no dejar florecer aquel sentimiento. Cuando por fin pudo decirlo apareció Mxypztly, quien sirvió para revolucionar aún más todas las cosas, pero ahí no se quedó todo, sino que cuando todo parecía ir bien, tuvo que enfrentarse a descubrir su secreto. La dolió, de verdad que la dolió el saber que la había mentido durante todo ese tiempo y la costó comprenderlo, pero terminó haciéndolo, perdonándole, luchando por todos los medios por que no le separaran de ella, además, era lo que él quería, quedarse. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

Secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, observando de nuevo todo,deteniéndose en cada rincón de la estancia, permitiendo que los recuerdos la asaltaran, recordando su risa y bromas.

Escuchó como su teléfono vibraba, por lo que miró quien era, pero no se molestó en cogerlo cuando leyó el nombre, ¿para qué? No la interesaba que intentase consolarla, no después de la conversación que habían tenido antes. _"Estoy orgullosa de tí"_ , la había dicho anteriormente, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por dejar ir a la persona que amaba? Sinceramente, no lo comprendía,desde luego que no lo hacía, además, prefería no hablar con nadie durante esa noche, ¿para qué destrozársela a los demás? Todos tenían su vida separada de ella, tenían gente en quien confiar y apoyarse para los malos momentos... y ella..., tenía... No, le había tenido a él. No necesitaba que la vida de los demás se parase no por ella, no por su pérdida, y así era como se lo había hecho entender a su hermana antes de pedirla que mantuviese a Maggie con ella, que no la dejase ir, que no cometiese el mismo error de ella.

Llevó torpemente la mano a su cuello en busca del colgante, pero ya no estaba, ahora lo tenía él, para que la tuviese presente, para que nunca estuviese solo, dándose cuenta de que repitió el mismo patrón que su madre cuando la monto en la nave, cuando la envió lejos de ella, hecho que la hizo sollozar sin poder evitarlo. A penas fue consciente de lo que significaba aquella despedida, no fue hasta años más tarde cuando la comprendió, hecho que, tal vez, si ambos hubiesen sido ignorantes de lo que significaba, todo hubiese sido más sencillo.

 _"Te amo"_ le había susurrado deseando haberlo hecho antes, ya que sabía que se iba a arrepentir de no haberlo hecho, puesto que ya no podría hacerlo ninguna vez más.

Enterró su cabeza en sus manos mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, observando como todo trataba de volver a la normalidad, aún escuchando la noticias de fondo, como continuaban adorando a Supergirl. Sin embargo, si había alguien que debía ser considerado héroe, ese era él, Mon-el, a quien no le había importado sacrificarse por todos los demás.

-Te amo, Mon-el- susurró mirando hacia las estrellas, preguntándose dónde estaría, sabiendo que para ella, él era y sería, por siempre, el verdadero héroe de toda esta historia.

 **Para todos aquellos fans de la serie que, al igual que yo, tienen el corazón roto tras aquella escena** , **muchas gracias por leer** ,

 **Ayrin**


End file.
